day in day out
by soukei
Summary: She frowned when she noted that Suigetsu was in Sasuke’s company but ignored him nevertheless and she slowly directed her eyes towards Sasuke. I knew it... She looked back to Suigetsu, and her eyes filled with repulsion.[Spoilers for recent chapters.]


Another fanfic of me xD Hm, well I don't know what to write more than enjoy :D Also, I wrote this before Karins real hair-colour was revealed, I still love Karin to death, but I was shocked, I can tell you that. And I didn't want to change her hair description to black because I'm just the stubborn. Next time I will hold onto the manga.

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

When Suigetsu and Karin met each other for the first time, they didn't know anything about Sasuke. Orochimaru had brought them this place, and were bickering the first time they laid eyes on each other. Now years later when she looked at the two men in front of her, her eyes strayed to the eyes of Suigetsu. 

. She frowned when she noted that Suigetsu was in Sasuke's company but ignored him nevertheless and she slowly directed her eyes towards Sasuke. "I knew it..." She looked back to Suigetsu, and her eyes filled with repulsion.. "You're alone Sasuke.. So it's true then" Before Sasuke could reply, Suigetsu had already beaten him to speak out. "What am I, chopped liver?" Karin glanced back at Suigetsu who smirked at her, he had always enjoyed to annoy her. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to stay impartial in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke's got a proposal for you. Can you take us into a room or any place around? I have

been walking for a very long time and am longing for a comfortable seat during this conversation" Karin huffed but didn't say anything, she turned her back and walked away from them. It was also the first time Karin actually listened to what Suigetsu had to say.

------------------

Two Days Later.

------------------

There were many differences between them, besides those which were marked by each others sexual characteristics. And this issue was one of the things that Karin liked to reveal when she was with him. "I seriously don't know why Sasuke is keeping you alongside him, since obviously you aren't of any use to the team." He ignored her words while playing with her hair wisps, slightly tugging her curls to get a reaction out of her such as her slapping on his chest. "Could you stop that please??" she asked with a huff and turned on her side, in order to stand up and leave because she didn't want to stay here any longer with him. "Leaving so soon?" he asked as he put his arms behind his head and watched her getting dressed. "Unlike you I have better things to do" she yelled, and didn't give him a second glance when leaving the room and she smacked the door. Suigetsu stared at the closed door for a few more minutes, he then chuckled whilst reaching for his own clothes to get dressed.

------------------

The day after .

------------------

"The air is so stifling... I can hardly breathe." Before anyone had time to answer, a voice spoke up "Well excuse us!" The group turned around, and looked down "Huh?" before Karin could ask what or who they were Sasuke spoke up "Tenka, Hina. How have you the two of you been?" Juugo watched them quickly but turned his attention to something else. One of the cats spoke up, "If it ain't Sasuke!" the other cat continued "Meew-watcha here for?" Sasuke moved closer towards them, continuing "Weapons, medicine... And a few other things." He looked at the group, glancing from Suigetsu to Karin before moving his gaze to Juugo and back towards the two ninja cats in front of him "We need to get ready for a big fight." This time it was Karin's turn to speak up, "These things..." unfortunally she didn't have time to finish her sentence, Suigetsu spoke up not caring about Karin "Talking Tanukis, awesome."

The ninja cat that firstly had taking the word, hissed at Suigetsu and cllawed his arm at the same time. Suigetsu fell on his behind "Woah.." Karin watched the whole scene in front of her and had problems stiffing her laugh which earned her looks from Suigetsu who was glaring at her. " C'mon Let's go see granny-cat" Suigetsu and Karin finally glanced away from each other to see Juugo following Sasuke towards another place. Karin glanced one more time at Suigetsu and gave him a small smirk, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and followed them, pursued by an angry Suigetsu who could eat those kittens alive.

------------------

Two Hours Later.

------------------

"This way" Karin looked up at the owner of the voice that made her skin shiver with pleasurable shades. Before she could start daydreaming about the man with the ebony hair she was pinched in her arm and quickly turned her head towards the one who had pinched her. She wasn't surprised at all to see Suigetsu standing next to her who acted like nothing had happen at all. She stood there, watching as Sasuke made his way down, followed by Suigetsu and Juugo. It wasn't Sasuke who looked up, to see where she was, it was Suigetsu who send her a curious glance before turning his head once again. She could feel her heartbeat speed up a little, just a little bit. "H-hey wait!!" as she watched Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu turn around to watch her running down. She came to a halt next to Suigetsu, slightly out of breath. "What took you so long?" he sauntered with that shark like smirk on his face. She didn't answer him, but waited until Sasuke started his journey again. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows as he didn't hear any alternative from the girl but didn't care to question it and continued his way. Before Suigetsu had time to react, Karin pinched his left face cheek, knowing he was very sensitive there. Yelping he jumped away from her and watched her smirk in triumph before she headed towards Sasuke and Juugo who were still walking, leaving Suigetsu behind this time.

------------------

When the evening fell it was still raining, which annoyed the hell out of Karin. It even made her more moody then ever. If that was possible. Not a long time ago they had found a cave and would stay there till the next morning. Karin wanted to continue to walk until they had reached a motel, but with Sasuke asking her why they couldn't stay here for the night she didn't want to give him a proper reason. If she should be honest, it was because she was scared of the darkness, lying on the ground with ... things happening around her. She huffed and turned away from Sasuke. Looking in the opposite way she saw Suigetsu watching her, and it looked like if he could follow the situation. Pushing her glasses up her nose she rose her middle finger and then lied down. Turning her back to the others, she fixed her looks to the wall of the cave.

She waited untill everybody lied dow comfortably: Suigetsu lying in the far off corner of the cave, Juugo on the other side of the cave and Sasuke near the entrance. Karin waited one hour before she slowly turned around, masking her Chakra with ease. Looking at Suigetsu she watched him sleeping like a rose. The thought irked her to no end. That he was capable to sleep without being restless thinging that something could attack them. Or worse, kill them! Hauling herself up in a sitting position she looked down at the other two before crawling closer to Suigetsu. Pinching his shoulder she watched him as his eyes opened. Pressing her finger to her lips as a silent motion for him to be quiet, he frowned but nodded nonetheless. "How can you sleep?!" she whispered. Suigetsu sat up, looking at the other two. "Why can't I? If you're scared of the scary grizzly bear all you had to do was say so and I'm sure Sasuke would have continued to walk-" Punching him in the face she watched his head drip down and she looked at him in disgust before his face turned normal again. "Just shut up" she said and before he could answer she lied next to him. Blushing she looked at the belt that held up his hakana that was behind him. "Whatever" he huffed before closing his eyes again, he wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed her warm attendance

------------------

At dawn she woke up with Suigetsu's arm thrown over her side, and with Karin's face in his neck.

------------------

It was long after the sun had raisen that Suigetsu, Sasuke and Juugo woke up. At the first sun strays that wake up Suigetsu, he moved away from her. "How long are we going to wait till this bitch wakes up?" Suigetsu asked as he glared at the girl who was sleeping soundless. Sasuke replied "Never awake sleeping dogs."

------------------

After a long time walk, they finally found the motel, which Karin insisted they would stay there for the rest of the day and night. "I've told you a hundred times, Karin, we got better stuff to do than stay here during the whole night." but the only answer Suigetsu got was a door banging right in his face. He just opened the door again to lean against the frame and watched her sitting down, before turning around and gave him one of her most hatefull looks she had. He was used to it, she was showing him these looks every day, so surely he got used to it. Their eyes stayed locked onto each other, waiting for the other to make the move.

He walked inside the room and quietly closed the door. He approached the bed and sat down next to her, moving his gaze from her to the window in the corner of her room. They hated to admit, but they both enjoyed these moments of complete silence, which they actually shared. Of course the silence wouldn't last for a long time, simply because the two of them liked as well to annoy the other one. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she of course had to ruin the moment. "Care to tell me why you are here again?" Glancing at his left he thought of a snarky reply but couldn't find any so he kept his mouth shut. "Fine you can have this room, jerk" she said before standing up. His eyes moved to the back of her head, the black ebony hear he liked to tug on. Grabbing a few strands of hair he tugged her back in her previous position, gaining himself some screams, clawing and glares from the girl.

When she finally sat down she opened her mouth to complain, but he was faster. Pushing his mouth against hers, he felt her gasp in his mouth and slowly took advantage of it, moving his mouth over hers. The kiss lasted for several seconds longer before they broke away. Karin was panting with a flush over her cheeks while he looked at her curiously and a silly grin on his face. "Move" he said. Blinking twice Karin wasn't too sure about what she heard, "huh?"

Rolling his eyes he repeated himself, "I said 'move'" finally realizing what he meant, "Y-you!!! Urg! I hate you!" slapping him, she stood up and marched out of the room, slamming the door with a loud bang closed.

------------------

Karin sunk in the chair, scooting closer to the table with it while she watched Sasuke eat. Sasuke had demanded they would always eat together, and they did, day after day, in silence. Suigetsu was on the opposite of her, Sasuke on her right and Juugo on her left. Everyone minding their own business and as she reached out her hand towards the middle of the table to grab a piece of bread she watched how it was quickly snagged away from her. Looking up she frowned at Suigetsu who held up the piece of bread and smirked at her.

Ignoring him, she grabbed another piece of bread and laid it down on her plate before moving her hand towards a slice of cheese. It was yanked away from her. Again. Frowning, her eyes moved up to Suigetsu who was whistling like nothing had happened at all. She moved her hand towards the salami, keeping her eyes on his smirking face. Looking back at her hand she quickly moved in for a piece of meat, but yet again he was there first and grabbed the salami before she could. "You-" she stood up and pointed a accusingly finger at him, ready to say more when Sasuke broke through "Suigetsu leave Karin alone" Not even bothering looking at the two as he had closed his eyes.

"Damn" Suigetsu snickered, before looking back at Karin and winked at her. Her face showed nothing but disgust as she sat down again, glaring at him with her most hateful look she could muster, if it was him.

------------------

They were moving again, they had left the inn an hour ago, it was nothing but silence until Suigetsu burped, rather loudly. "You swine!" Karin turned around, flustered and embarrassed when she watched Suigetsu patting his stomach with a satisfied look on his face. "excuse me!" he laughed and walked past Karin, ignoring her completely.

Turning around she grabbed a tiny rock she found lying on the ground and threw it at him. Hitting the back of his head. Suigetsu jumped in the air, yelping while his hand covered the spot he had been hit. Turning around again she watched Karin smirk smugly as she walked past him, acting like nothing happened.

* * *

That was it. I hope you liked it :D 


End file.
